


King Rikkai

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Never underestimate Niou Masaharu.





	King Rikkai

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-02-09 09:16pm to 09:27pm

"Think we should tell them?" Niou was seated on a small ledge with Sanada standing next to him, both of them watching the proceedings of a match.

"Tell them what?" The bigger boy asked slightly unfocused, trying to continue watching.

"You know what." Niou answered a tad louder, not liking the split-up attention.

Sanada, finally noticing what Niou was getting at, looked around with a start but the rest of team seemed still occupied, leaving him free to turn to Niou with a very dark glare. "We agreed not to. Especially not during a rival match."

"They're going to lose anyway. King Rikkai, remember?" Niou looked uninterestingly towards the courts where, just like predicted, their rival was failing to achieve even one point.

"Niou…"

"Mmh?"

"We will not discuss this. Not now. Not here. Not ever in public."

Niou shrugged his shoulders and - faking a huge yawn, so everyone just had to look up to see what their trickster was up to this time - very quickly kissed Sanada on the cheek before jumping out of harms way and excusing himself to the restrooms. Leaving the now red-faced but always stoic vice-captain to explain the situation to the inquiring eyes of none other than Yukimura Seiichi. 

Life was good.


End file.
